my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is a variation of Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086501 or Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Typical AT086601 (available on Animal Trax) played twice. Info * First recorded: 1986 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Universal (1986-1990), The Hollywood Edge (1990-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: United States * Year debut: November 21, 1986 * First heard: An American Tail * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Bird, Rooster; Two Crows, Classic, Close Perspective, First Appeared in the 1986 film, An American Tail. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect AudioMicro Used In TV Shows * 2 Stupid Dogs/Super Secret Secret Squirrel * 101 Dalmatians (Heard once in "Barnboozled.") * The 7D (Heard once in "Take Me To Your Grumpy.") * A Little Curious (Heard once in "First Thing.") * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Power Animal" in low/autotuned pitches.) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues (Heard once in "Courage.") * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "R.V. Having Fun Yet?") * Allegra's Window (Heard once in "A Box Divided" when Rondo comes into the bedroom when Allegra was sleeping.) * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Idol (Heard once in "Grand Finale 2018.") * The Angry Beavers (Heard once in "Bummer of Love.") * Angry Birds Toons * Animaniacs (Heard once in "Flame Returns.") * Arthur * Avatar: The Last Airbender (Heard once in "Zuko Alone.") * The Baby Huey Show * Baby Looney Tunes * Back at the Barnyard * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Days of the Week.") * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Beakman's World (Heard once in "The Sun, Beakmania, & Metamorphosis.") * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "Morning Glory", in a low pitch.) * Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (Heard twice in "The Farmyard Field Trip" and heard once in "Camping Out.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Blue's Clues * Bob the Builder (Heard once in a high pitch in "Scoop Saves the Day.") * Bobby's World * Bonkers (Heard once in "Luna Toons.") * Bordertown (Heard once in "Santa Ana Winds.") * Boy Meets World * Brickleberry (Heard once in "Global Warning.") * Bunk'd * Bunnicula * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * The Buzz on Maggie * Camp Lazlo (Heard once in "Parasitic Pal.") * CatDog (Heard once in "No Thanks for the Memories.") * Catscratch * Chalkzone (Heard once in "Double Trouble.") * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chowder * Chrisley Knows Best (Heard once in "Goat Farm Yourself.") * Clarence (Heard once in "Animal Day.") * Class of 3000 (Heard once in "Home.") * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard once in "Nothing to Fur But Fur Itself.") * Codename: Kids Next Door * Connect with English (Heard once in "Thanksgiving.") * Courage The Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "The Big Move" and "Cow Fly.") * Curious George (Heard once in "Old McGeorgie Had a Farm" and "George and Allie's Game Plan.") * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood (Heard once in "Daniel Plays Ball.") * Darkwing Duck (Heard once in "Twin Beaks.") * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Tuber Time.") * Disney's House of Mouse * Dog City * Doug * Dr. Zitbag's Transylvania Pet Shop (Heard once in the intro.) * Dragon Tales (Heard various times in high and low pitches in "Wheezie's Last Laugh.") * Drawn Together (Heard once in "Captain Girl.") * DuckTales * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * Duck Dodgers * Ed, Edd n' Eddy * Elmo's World * Eureeka's Castle * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "The Big Problem!" and "The Switch Glitch", heard twice in "Christmas Every Day!", and heard three times in "Dream Goat!.") * Family Guy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Fox & Friends (Heard once in the intro.) * Frasier (TV Series) * Futurama (Heard once in "Hell is Other Robots.") * Garfield and Friends (Heard once in "Double Trouble Talk.") * Glove and Boots * Golden Book Video Killers * Good Eats (Heard in "Steak Your Claim.") * Goof Troop * Grizzly Tales For Gruesome Kids (Heard once in "Spoilsport.") * Handy Manny (Heard several times in "Cock-a-Doodle Do.") * Hee-Haw * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "Gerald Comes Over.") * Higglytown Heroes * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * I Am Weasel (Heard once in "Dessert Island.") * Johnny Bravo (Heard once in "A Wolf in Chick's Clothing" and "Johnny Meets Donny Osmond.") * Johnny Test * Julius Jr. (Heard once in "Pony Macaroni.") * Krypto the Superdog * Lalaloopsy * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures (Heard once in "The Angry Eyebrows.") * Lazytown * Let's Go Luna! (Heard often during a song about chickens (gallos) in one episode.) * Little Bill * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "I Love To Conduct.") * The Little Mermaid * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Potatoland" and "A Flower for Minnie.") * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Heard once in "Goofy's Petting Zoo.") * Mickey Mouse Works (Heard once in a high pitch in "Computer.Don.") * Mr. Bean * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (Heard once in "Bean's Bounty.") * The Mr. Men Show (Heard once in "Paint.") * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Wild Wild West with Shane.") * The Office * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in the "Fairly OddParents" pilot.) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "TKO's House.") * The Ollie & Moon Show (Heard once in "The Amazing French Race.") * Oswald (Heard once in Sleepover The Snow Festival The Biggset Wish and Big Banana] * Peg + Cat (Heard once in "The High Noon Problem.") * The Backyardigans (Heard once in Riding the Range) * The Penguins of Madagascar * Peppa Pig (Heard once in "Camping.") * Phineas and Ferb * Pickle and Peanut (Heard once in "Runaway Train.") * Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "The Anti Ant-Trance.") * Pinky and the Brain * Planet Sheen (Heard once in the pilot episode.) * The Powerpuff Girls (Heard once in "The Rowdyruff Boys.") * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Power of Four.") * Puppy Dog Pals (Heard once in "Walking the Bob.") * Recess * The Rechid Family (Heard once in "Odd Odd West", "Debbie's Big Day" and "What Debbie Did Next.") * Regular Show (Heard once in "Eileen Flat Screen.") * Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon * The Ren & Stimpy Show (Heard once in "Sven Höek.") * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Hair Licks", "Day of the Flecko" and "With Friends Like These.") * Rugrats * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated * Sesame Street * Shaun the Sheep (Heard once in "Snore Worn Shaun" "Stick with Me" and "Cock-a-Doodle Shaun.") * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show (Heard once in "The Phantom Mask of the Dark Black Darkness of Black.") * The Simpsons (Heard once in "So It's Come to This" and "E-I-E-I-D'oh!.") * Son of Zorn (Heard once in "A Taste of Zephyria.") * Sonic Boom * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spliced * SpongeBob SquarePants * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * The Stuffed Animal Show (Reed Brunson City Studios) (Only heard in two episodes from 2005, one episode from 2007 and one episode from 2009.) * The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries * Talespin (Heard once in "Time Waits for No Bear.") * Teacher's Pet * Teletubbies * Teen Titans (Heard once in "Employee of the Month.") * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Colors of Raven" and Chicken in the Cradle.") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Toby's Discovery.") * The Thundermans (Heard once in "A Hero is Born.") * Tiny Toon Adventures * The Tom and Jerry Show (Heard once in "Belly Achin'.") * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Turbo FAST (Heard once in "Best Frenemies" and "Hawaii Five No.") * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Uncle Dummy" and "The Return of Aunt Grandma.") * VeggieTales (Heard mostly in some earlier episodes) * Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) (Heard often in "Mambo Itali-Go-Go.") * Wallace & Gromit * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) (Heard once in "The Return of Uncle Joe's Girls" and "I Walked for Toy Regans.") * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * What's New, Scooby-Doo? * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Heard once in the season 5 episode, "Stop Your Blubbering" when Rockapella sang a clue.) * WordWorld (Heard once in "Waterlogged.") * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (Heard once in the music video "Are You Ready" and in the episodes "Bye Bye Birdies" and "Mr. Unlucky.") (High Pitched) * Yin Yang Yo * ZOOM (1999 Series) (Heard once in the second episode of the first season.) TV Specials * Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown (2003) * The Town Santa Forgot (1993) Movies * the Addams Family (2019) * The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) * Animal Farm (1999) * An American Tail (1986) * Babe (1995) * Barnyard (2006) * Black Sheep (1996) * Black Sheep (2006) * Brave (2012) (heard once in a higher pitch) * Cats Don't Dance (1997) * Charlotte's Web (2006) * Chicken Run (2000) * Colors (1987) (heard in a higher pitch) * Cootie Run 2: The Chicken & The Claw (2009) * Gordy (1995) * Hatching Pete (2009) * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (1993) * Home on the Range (2004) * Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) * Mighty Joe Young (1998) * My Family (1995) (Heard in a higher pitch) * 101 Dalmatians (1996) * Racing Stripes (2005) * Rango (2011) * A River Runs Through It (1992) (Heard at least once in a higher pitch) * The Rocketeer (1991) * Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) * Scooby-Doo (2002) * Son in Law (1993) * Son of the Mask (2005) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * Uglydolls (2019) *Valiant (2005) *War of the Worlds (2005) (Heard once in a lower volume.) Video Games PC: * Baby Einstein: Baby Newton - Fun With Shapes * Jay Jay the Jet Plane: Jay Jay Earns His Wings (video game) * Lamb Chop Loves Music (Heard once when the animals riot during black) * Living Books - Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) * Living Books - Little Monster at School (1994) * Monster Truck Madness 2 * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Sim Theme Park * Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (Video Game) * Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (Video Game) PlayStation: * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue * Elmo's Letter Adventure * Shrek Tresure Hunt PlayStation 2: * Cartoon Network Racing (Video Game) * Sim Theme Park (Video Game) Sega Dreamcast: * 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue Nintendo 64: * Elmo's Letter Adventure Game Boy Advance: * The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (1st crow) Nintendo DS: * Cartoon Network Racing (Video Game) * Paws & Claws: Pet Resort (Video Game) Video & DVD * 123: Count With Me (1997) (Videos) * Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) * Barney - Read with Me, Dance with Me (2003) (Videos) * Disney's Sing Along Songs (Heard once in "101 Dalmatians / Pongo and Perdita.") * Dr. Seuss Beginner Book Video (Heard once in "Mr. Brown Can Moo Can You" in "Dr. Seuss' ABC.") Special Features * Charlotte's Web: Meet The Animals (1973) (Special Features) Promos * Nickelodeon Promo - 5 to 8 (1998) * Nickelodeon Promo - Hey Arnold! (1998) (Heard when "Summer Squash" is mentioned.) * Nick Jr.: TV Promos (1994-) (Heard once in a high pitch in a promo for when Gullah Gullah Island and Blue's Clues were airing on weekend mornings.) TV Commercials * Kettle Chips (2007) (Commercials) * Lego The Angry Birds Movie Piggy Pirate Ship (2016) * Mr. Clean Compact Action Detergent Bar TVC (1998) (Commercials) * Pictureka! (Commercials) (Heard once in A Commercial from 2008-2009.) * Subway $5 Foot Long Feature of The Month (April 2012) Music Videos * Katy Perry - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) (2011) Shorts * The ChubbChubbs Save Xmas (2007) (Shorts) Trailers * Muppets from Space (1999) (Trailers) * Son In Law (1993) (Trailers) TV Spots Coming to Theaters: * Ride Along 2 (2016) (TV Spots) On DVD & Blu-Ray: * Rango (2011) (TV Spots) Bumpers * Kids WB (A Bumper from 2005?) * Nick Jr. - Sign-On Opening (1997-2000) * Nicklodeon - Splat: Angry Beavers Around the Globe (1998) (Heard as the "Time's up" signal near the end.) Logos * Reed Brunson Animation Distribution Logo (2014-2016) * TBA logo that appeared on some "Survivor"-esq show on Fox Family (it's a red line drawing an outline of a rooster on a black background) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: * The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show.") Other Media * Lincoln Center: The Man Who Planted Trees (Others Media) * One America News Network - Weather Forecast YouTube Videos * The Angry Video Game Nerd * The Annoying Orange * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) (Heard once in "Way Down at Papa Boo's") * Best Pals Hand Toons (Heard once in "That's what it's Al about!") * GoAnimate Marathon (2015) * The Nostalgia Critic * Patrick's Big Movie (2015) * Smosh Videos * SuperMarioLogan Videos * Webkinz (TV Series) Anime * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan * Sonic X Image Gallery See Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster 2 Crow PE021501/Image Gallery Audio Samples